Drunken Mistakes
by Ninja Sheeps
Summary: The day had only just begun, the faint outlines of the sun dashing through the open glass window. The beams of pure light streaking through the window, dancing to an unheard tune and enveloping what was known as the Avatars room. She couldn't remember much of yesterday, it was more of a blur of memories trying to string together, forming the jigsaw that wanted to be completed. R


**Quick one shot, every review is appreciated or view.**

* * *

_**;'Drunken Mistakes';**_

* * *

The day had only just begun, the faint outlines of the sun dashing through the open glass window. The beams of pure light streaking through the window, dancing to an unheard tune and enveloping what was known as the Avatars room. She couldn't remember much of yesterday, it was more of a blur of memories trying to string together, forming the jigsaw that wanted to be completed. Every so often a small fragment would reveal itself, movements of people dancing, loud cheers that resounded out through the bar. The clanging of cups was the most distinctive sound she could remember.

The most logical conclusion was that she must of went wild but Avatar style, the peaceful morning had just begun was about to descend into madness and utter chaos, the caused by none other than Korra.

She wriggled within the silly blankets, collecting what mind she had left and trying to escape the scene before she was caught but it seems she was already caught, caught within the arms of something else. Her eyes widened, she didn't just go wild but she did something else, she was hoping she didn't do what she thought she did.

The arms tightened around her lenient frame, determined not to let her go. The feeling of warmth washed over her as her skin tingled under the ticklish contact, enthralling her with a sense of desire she wasn't aware she had.

Korra was rarely calm during any situation; she preferred to be blunt and bold. Taking on any situation with a fearful and forceful drive, letting them know who they were messing with but that would be useless now, she was trying to scale a new obstacle, a new cliff that had yet to be conquered. Her training never prepared for her for the gruelling relations and interactions of Republic City, the new challenges or troubles that seem to linger around Korra.

She winced under the breathing, getting closer to its prey. Her body was quivering and she went weak in the knees, what was this unusual sensation? Her stomach was twisting in knots, floating with something abnormal. She was either getting sick or her mind was snapping, she was going insane or she was already crazy.

The unusual and unfamiliar arm snaked around her waist, pulling the bare and naked Korra to his chest. She remained silent with the inappropriate act and she was now aware she was in the bare, no pieces of water tribe clothing protecting her virtue or entangling to keep her innocence safe. The famous Avatar, the symbol of hope and strength, had just done the most indecent thing in the world, probably the most indecent affair within the history.

She was afraid to glance up at the person who had her for the night, her groins were aching for the love of the man that attentively attended to her need of last night, this scared her even more, these feelings were knew to the Avatar, lust or desiring things weren't on the list of emotions that you would associate with Korra.

Tenzin would scold Korra for life and would never let her forget this, Bolin and Mako would be disgusted with her actions. What would Asami say? She never liked to be judged nor how people used to judge as the hot-headed idiot. She was also bashed with comments being nothing as the previous Avatar, which was true but she did share his opinions of justice and during any turmoil, always knowing the path of what's right.

She did have her flaws like with any person, conflictions of her morals and what were her convictions. She respected Aang like everyone else; he was amazing and did accomplish amazing things. She hoped she would achieve what he did or achieve half of it; she would be proud of herself and took pride in being the Avatar after Aang.

She shifted uncomfortable, subtly moving herself away, she needed out, quickly and now. She was going to protect the image of her Avatar and the status of being powerful and strong; she wasn't going to taint the name of the Avatar. The naked Korra didn't venture very far, the grip proved to be troublesome. She was never graceful like a lady, never swaying with elegance or being sophisticated; she would either yank herself out or kick his ass out the window. That would only cause a ruckus and those wandering the early morning would see a naked man flying from the window, being blasted by fire and water. That sounded so appealing the young Avatar.

Her eyes trailed to the man of her alleged lover, the man that accompanied her for the night and doused the cold soothing air with raw pleasure. Things just got so complicated, another layer to add to the messed up cake known as her life.

Out of all people she passed, out of the people walking the planet and that resided on this chunky piece of rock, it was him. Alarming bells rang loud in her mind, her end was evident. She couldn't escape or pass this off as a one night stand; she would to love pretend like nothing happened. She would prefer the alternative of seeping into dust, disappearing out of nothing and never ever showing her face again. The drunken idiot known as Bolin probably wouldn't allow this situation to subside like it didn't matter; he loved Korra with every being in his body.

The idiot began to stir, noticing the gentle shakes of his lover's body. He grinned, the warming smile plastered along his features, remembering the joys of last night and what it entailed.

"Morning, for someone so rough, you are so gentle." He smoothly spoke, snuggling into the crook of the Avatars neck, claiming what was now his, or so he thought. He always loved her facial features, the alethic frame but baring small curves, that he prodded all last night and exploring every section of the tender flesh.

"B-Bolin… I…about Last night..." The famous avatar that could go toe to toe with the Amon, beat benders and spit them out like she had them for breakfast and at-least 100 reincarnations of powerful beings that was compromised of her soul was stuttering. She felt weak, livid of what happened, guilty of last night's events.

"You're probably still upset with the engagement. Don't worry; everything will be fine, you'll see." The avatars face went grim, was she drunk for the whole day?! She got engaged to Bolin, one wild night with Bolin what else was she missing? Now she was waiting for a kid to jump up and yell surprise, she got engaged did this and that, why not add a mysterious kid into the crazy mix? Fortunately she miss understood the whole sentence and such never took place apart from the night she knew about. She tried to appease the sentences that crept into her mind, what day should be her wedding day? The cake was most important asset of a wedding and now she was thinking of her wedding. What was happening to her?

"Yeah it shocked me to, Asami and Mako. I'm here for you Korra, always will and always have been." Everything came flooding back like a river of memories, she remembered the party. Everything was so blissful but not for her, she lost Mako a couple of weeks ago and he already moved on with Asami, leaving Korra in the shadows. She wasn't feeling so bad now, the pang of jealously that used to twitch didn't even make a move and she felt at peace. She supposed she had Bolin to thank, he was the opposite of Mako and she found that attractive, that sparkling quality that drew Korra in.

"Thanks". Was the only reply she could muster at this point, Bolin was the first one to ask her out and she was the one that accepted, roaming off around with Bolin. She must have hurt Bolin pretty bad but that didn't scare the earth bender boy away, he was hurt obviously, anyone would be.

That never fazed him, love was a difficult thing and he refused to give-up on Korra. He was braver than Mako, more loving and blunter with his feelings. He knew Korra and him, had a connection. Stronger than what she had with Mako, Mako was so indecisive with his actions with both Korra and Asami, bouncing between the two when he got bored of the other. He disliked his brother doing that to the girl he loved but he was inexperienced with the dreadful thing known as love and was going to support Korra through anything.

"No problem". Bolin pulled Korra into a bone-crushing hug, her naked body sliding down his, that made his face flush though she never rejected the invitation of his arms. He gently placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips, both engaging a battle of domination with the slight tongue lashing. Korra won obviously but the earth-bender boy was about to face all four elements, learning how diligent and ravishing the young Avatar could be.

* * *

_I'm not happy with this to be honest, I was bored and this was born._

_I hope you enjoy reading._

_Love._

_L.H_


End file.
